From This Moment On
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Alomst done!! Every Rose Has Its Thorn series is coming to an end.. not with this one... a couple more..


Ken paces the length of the room as I sit and try to keep from laughing at him. "Stop that Daisuke!" he tells me as he looks out the window.

"Dude… Chill…"

"Isn't there some karmic law that you have to be panicked on your wedding day?" he asks me as he begins to pace again. 

"She'll be here… You won't have to wait for TK up there with just me while Takeru has Hikari and Yamato up there with him…" Yamato Kido… Now that was an interesting wedding since Matt's old band provided the music for him. That was a chuckle…. The music entertainment here is pre-recorded and a couple songs by Holly… If she gets here…

"WHERE IS SHE?" he exclaims when the door opens to reveal the girl.

"I'm here! Sorry! The plane was delayed because of a storm in LA!" she said apologetically as she hugs Ken. She's already dressed. Smart chick. She's got on a beautiful white, blue, and silver dress. 

"Pst!" Jyou peeks on us. "It's time for you to go up there, Ken…" he says.

So we get Ken to get up and go to the alter as Holly and I wait and see Takeru and his Maid of Honor and Best Man all at the same time…at least that's what Holly says before Matt nudges her. She takes his arm as a song begins to play and proceed down the aisle and then part, Matt going to one side and Holly standing by Ken who looks a bit more relaxed now. Hikari and I head down the aisle now and part. I take my place next to Holly and give Iori a hundred-watt smile. He returns it. 

TK comes down the aisle now, Jyou leading him since his mother wouldn't do it and his father didn't even show up. Mrs. Takaishi sits in the audience about to burst into tears.

Vows are said and now they kiss, as me and Holly catcall and others cheer. The two of us set it up over the phone a week ago. Her excuse is we never grew up.

We're now dining. A full table at the front. I mean, Yamato, Jyou, Takeru, Mrs. Takaishi, Ken, Holly, Iori, and myself. It's a wonderful time. Takeru and I have a wonderful conversation and he says he's very proud of me. I return that it took a few mistakes before I could figure out what I needed in my life. I smile at Iori who is talking with Holly on law. He's studying it as well. She whispers something to him that makes the conversation they're having all the more intense. Takeru smiles to me. 

"You're good for each other…" he says.

"I'm glad someone agrees…" I sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Ken's attention is now on our conversation.

"We've been told more than once in more than one way we won't last…"

"But you're lasting… Daisuke.. You're relationship with Iori is so strong!" Ken tells me.

"I know that… He knows that… Others don't seem to…" I tell them. 

"They will…" Takeru tells me placing a hand on mine with one of his smiles.

"Thanks TK…"

***********************************************************

Takeru and Ken's first dance as a married couple is to _'My Will'_ preformed by Holly. I just hold Iori close during it. We dance in the next dance and several after that. He's talking with Koushiro now about something and Taichi gives me a look. I nod and whisper something to Holly. She nods with a giggle and gets the microphone. Taichi has whispered something to Koushiro and then says something to Iori who comes over to me.

"What is it Dai-chan?" he asks me. Holly tries to get everyone attention an Iori looks annoyed at the choice in time.

"HEY! I asked for your attention!" she says loudly into the mic. She scowls and tries a different tactic. "Who wants to be sued?" she asks brightly. "If you do ignore me!" Everyone is focused on her now. "Hi! I'm the cousin of one of the grooms… I've been trying to get your attention for a while now… Be polite and give it to me next time…" she says before smiling to me as I pull Iori up on the stage next to Holly and take the microphone from her.

"Hida Iori… I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart. And I have an important question that I have to ask you…" I say before pulling out a ring box and getting down on one knee in front of the whole wedding party and all the guests. Iori begins to cry as I open the box and hold it up to him. "Will you marry me, Hida Iori?"

"Hai!" he exclaims hugging me tightly when I rise. I just hold him tightly to me as the crowd cheers for us. I slip the band on his finger and kiss him deeply. We climb down and our friends are happily telling us that they knew it all along.. That we'd be together, me and Iori… happy.

Holly takes the microphone and begins to sing Shania Twain's _'From This Moment On'_ as I lead Iori to the floor and we share our first dance as an engaged couple. Ken and Takeru as dancing as well as Mimi and Sora, Jyou and Yamato, Koushiro and Taichi (the only unengaged or married couple!), and Miyako and Hikari.

__

"From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on   
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on…" 

Iori leans up and kisses me on the cheek as we dance. "Ai shiteru Motomiya Daisuke…"

"Aishiteru koibito…"

__

"I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you   
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on…" Holly sings beautifully as Daisuke and Iori end up passing Takeru and Ken in the dance and they smile at the newly engaged couple, though they're more focused on each other. 

Taichi holds Koushiro close. The redhead is content to be with him like this…he didn't need a ring to show that his Tai-chan loved him…he never would.

Taichi smiled down at his redheaded love and kisses the top of his head. Yamato and Jyou's anniversary was coming up and by then he'd have the ring… He knew that Koushiro had said a few nights ago when he asked the redhead about marriage that he knew of their love and that was all that mattered. Taichi wanted the world to know though… he was never one to settle for the face value of something. 

__

"You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you   
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on…" Holly finished the song to vast applause as the couples dancing did. _The story is almost complete,_ she thought to herself. 


End file.
